Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{85}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $7$ $\sqrt{85}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{85}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{6}{\sqrt{85}}$ $=\dfrac{6\sqrt{85} }{85}$